


Happiness

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Happiness

**Fandom:** Star Trek: DS9

**Character/Pairing:**   Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates

**Rating/Warning:** G/K

**Words:** 135

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 3\. Happiness was a thing of his past.

 

**Happiness**

Benjamin Sisko rolled the baseball around in his hand. So many things in his life have changed since he lost Jennifer.  **Happiness was a thing of his past.**

Benjamin had to become a single father for one. But his son, Jake was a grown man now. Jake didn’t need his father the way he used to.

Things were changing again. This time they had the name ‘Kasidy Yates’ all over them.  Benjamin began to feel his heart open up again.

Was it possible for happiness to return? He wasn’t sure but he was going to try not to stand in its way. 

He threw the baseball up in the air and caught it. He placed it on his desk and went to meet a certain Freighter Captain who just happened to make him smile.   

X

 


End file.
